Acceptance
by Doll Girl
Summary: Lightning and Doc learn to accept each other as father and son. Humanized!


Acceptance

By; Doll Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Doc found Lightning out at Willy's Butte one night. He noticed the faraway look in the boy's eyes. He seemed sad. "Lightning?"

The redhead jumped a little startled and turned around. "Oh hey Doc. What're you doing out here?"

"Sheriff was driving by and he saw you out here. We were talkin' at Flo's and he told me where ya were." The older man looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Lightning nodded. "I'll be ok."

"Ya want me ta leave?"

Lightning shook his head. "Actually I'm glad you're here." He shut his eyes and sighed. "I spoke with my dad earlier."

"Oh?"

"He disowned me."

Doc's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

"A while back he said that we'd be a family if I won the Piston Cup. Turns out that while I was here he had signed papers and legally disowned me."

Doc put an arm around the boy in a comforting manner. He couldn't think of any words to say.

"He's in jail now for thievery." Lightning hung his head. "I have a scar on my back from when he cut me with a butcher knife. He used to come home drunk and angry all the time."

Doc tightened his hold. "I never would have guessed."

"Only one that knows is you. I deserved it."

Doc embraced the boy. "No, you deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve you for a son."

Lightning just let Doc embrace him. He wanted to just let it out but had been raised not to.

Doc gently put a hand on his cheek. "It's ok. Go on. Cry."

'God I wished you were my dad,' Lightning thought. For once he felt comfortable and safe in Doc's arms. He was being so gentle as if the boy would break.

Doc just held the boy close. His own heart ached for him. No wonder he had been the way he had when he first came a month ago. Sure he could still get cocky at times but it was more out of humor than anything. He waited until Lightning calmed down. "Did you want to go into racing?"

Lightning nodded. "I love racing. Speed was always a favorite thing for me. I dunno why. I used to work at Rust-eze and I overheard Rusty and Dusty talking about their racecar. They were looking for a racer. I asked if I could try and ended up getting the sponsorship. When I told Dad he laughed at me and made me that promise. I was sixteen at the time."

"How old are you now?"

"I turned twenty three months ago."

Doc pulled away and looked at him directly in the eyes. "How did such a cruel man raise such an amazing kid?"

Lightning smiled a little. He hugged the older man. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime Hotshot."

THe two smiled at one another before they turned to the bright stars. A shooting star whisked by.

Doc shut his eyes and made a wish of his own. 'I wish Lightning will accept happiness. He deserves it.' He looked over at the boy. Lightning seemed to have made a wish as well. His baby blue eyes seemed to twinkle childishly now. For a moment he giggled like a little boy.

Doc suddenly grabbed Lightning in a headlock and ruffled his hair. He laughed heartily as Lightning sent him a scowl and tried to break free.

"No fair!"

Doc just grinned. "Sally said that you were ticklish."

Lightning paled. "Don't you dare..." He didn't get farther because of the attack and he was howling with laughter. He squirmed until Doc lost his hold and they wrestled for awhile.

Both of them were having the time of their lives. Their laughter and playful banter echoed into the night. Both of them slumped down exhausted. Lightning layed down. Doc followed suit. THey stayed that way in companiable silence.

After a few minutes Doc craned his neck to look at his driver. He chuckled when he saw Lightning fast asleep. Very gently he pulled away and picked him up. THe older racer carried him to his car and took him to the Cozy Cone and to his room. There he laid him down on his bed and tucked him in. For a moment he gazed at this child. To Doc Lightning would always be a child. After all he had had to grow up way too fast. He cupped his cheek for a moment and left.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Lightning's performance on the track seemed to increase.

It wasn't long before Father's Day rolled around. Lightning wanted to do something special for Doc but had no idea what. He smiled as he thought about his crew chief. After that night Lightning had quit pushing him away and allowing himself to look at Doc in the way a son would see his father. He wanted Doc to know. He decided to write a letter.

_Dear Doc,_

_You have taught me so much since the first day I came to Radiator Springs. I learned the value of hard work as well as friendship. When you showed up at the race in your old racing gear there were no words to describe how glorious you looked to me. I respect you more each and every day. You truly are amazing. When the King crashed and I looked up at the screen you flashed through my mind. You didn't get to finish your race or the season. I stopped for a moment and waited for Chick to go by so that I could back up. Do you remember what I said? "This crazy old grandpa once told me something...it's just an empty cup." I have a home now and I am happy for once in my life. Heh, it takes guts to throw somebody in a cactus. You knew what you were doing. THen you taught me that trick and you know what...that's something I use off the track as well. If you go hard enough left you find yourself turning right. Well, I've gone left my entire life until I came here and went right. The point is that you have become a father to me. I wish you had raised me. I really wanted you to know but had no idea about how the heck I was gona tell you. After that night I decided to quit pushing you away and allowed myself to look at you this way. You have always been there. _

_I love you Dad. Happy Father's Day. _

_Lightning_

Lightning put it in an envelope and took it to Doc's house. He taped it to the door and left.

Doc returned to his home that night and was surprised to see the envelope. He sat on the porch and read it. His eyes widened and teared up. He never expected this. He smiled and got up. He headed straite to Lightning's room and knocked on the door.

Lightning opened it and the two stared at each other for a moment. "Hey Doc."

Doc held up the paper. "Found yer letter."

Lightning didn't know what to say.

"And I got something to say." Doc pulled him into a hug. "I love you too my son. Thank you for the wonderful gift."

The young racer smiled. He wrapped his arms around him. "You're welcome. Doc...can I call you Dad?"

Doc smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored."

From that day on father and son were happy. The town even congratulated them with a party and adoption papers, even though Lightning was over 18. Ramone painted over Lightinng's signature on his car and helmet and handed the gold brush to Lightning who happily signed them with his new last name.

Sheriff patted Doc's shoulder. "I'm glad ya finally accepted him Doc."

Doc nodded smiling. "So am I Sheriff. So am I."

The End!


End file.
